<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What will you do with these new-found powers, I wonder by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263516">What will you do with these new-found powers, I wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Ethical Dilemmas, Guilt, Hurt, Killing, Possession, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo is marked by the Outsider and gets a set of interesting, yet disturbing powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the blink of an eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few personal interpretations of how these powers work and feel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, using the teleportation power comes natural to the Royal Protector. In the literal blink of an eye, he will land five meters further from his starting position. And with enough focus and quick, calculated moves, he’s on the roof of the Hound Pits Pub, quicker than Lord Pendleton could complain about Wallace <em>again</em>. He can easily blink in and out of a room without even raising the slightest awareness of his presence. However, that wasn’t always the case.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it was disorientating to him: to move at such rapid speed without ever really touching the ground beneath in-between. He started practicing in the backyard of the Hound Pits every night when the others were asleep and nobody could see his terrible miscalculations and sometimes downright embarrassing moments. More often than not, would he accidentally land in the dumpster bin or in the water. Corvo had sprained his ankles more than once when he tried to quickly blink around the Pub. It left his clothes dirty and wet and heavy. His head would be thumping, his heart racing fast and the Mark would be burning from overusing his power. But he had to master this, were he to eliminate his targets unseen. So training while everyone else was resting, was the only way to improve. That, and improvisation during the actual missions. Trial and error would be harsh teachers for most powers he’d later gain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Special Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Corvo? Corvo, are you alright?” the sweet voice of Emily reassured him he was still at the Hound Pits.</p><p>When he blinked, he realized his eyes had been wide open. He suffered strange, nightmares <em>again</em>. The man got up and rubbed his forehead before meeting the girl’s gaze</p><p> “You were making funny faces again,” Emily unabashedly said.</p><p>“Really?” Corvo grinned, trying to not show the internal panic he’d had from the dream.</p><p> The young girl nodded and then frowned. “But it was kind of scary too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” the Royal Protector apologized and shook his head.</p><p> “It’s okay. But why are your eyes like <em>that</em>, Corvo?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> “They were <em>glowing</em>. Like the whale oil tanks in Piero’s workshop. But your eyes were yellow, though,” Emily made him aware. <em>Shit</em>, others could <em>see</em> it? The shock must’ve been readable on his face, because the young girl quickly added: “Don’t worry. I won’t tell the others.”</p><p> “Good,” Corvo mumbled. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, made his feet touch the wooden planks below, as if he tried to literally ground himself to this world. He faintly smiled at Emily. “It’s better if the others don’t know.”</p><p> “But will you tell me why <em>that</em> happened?” Emily crawled closer until she sat at the man’s feet.</p><p>“Oh, well…,” Corvo scratches the back of his head, noticing how greasy his hair has become. He should take a bath when he got the right opportunity. He wondered if Emily noticed how worn out he truly looked. “Remember I told you that story of the black-eyed man visiting me in my sleep?”</p><p> “Ooh, did he give you special eyes?” Emily exclaimed, more excited than fearful.</p><p>Corvo sighed and explained. “Sort of. I can see through walls and see the people behind them if I concentrate hard enough. I can even hear them too, although muted.” Emily’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped.</p><p> “Okay, that’s <em>so</em> cool! Can I have that power too, someday?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Emily.” The thought of the apathetic Outsider appearing before the young, impressionable girl didn’t sit right with the Royal Protector. “I don’t know.”</p><p>The young girl drooped in clear disappointment, but then in her youthful imagination started to list up things she’d do if she had that special vision.</p><p> “I’d use it to cheat on the tests Callista gives me. They’re so boring and useless, so better quickly skip them. Or I’d use it while playing hide-and-seek! And… and, and I’d use to eavesdrop to the Admiral’s stories. I just <em>know</em> he talks more about pirates when I’m not around.”</p><p> Corvo couldn’t help but smile. If those were the only things he’d have to be worried about, he’d like this power a bit more. If only sight and audio were the only things he’d be aware of when he used his dark vision.</p><p> Corvo didn’t tell Emily that not only could he see and hear others through walls, he could also <em>feel</em> their heartbeats. And they were accompanied by strange Void whispers that twisted their voices and his own <em>moral compass</em> when using the power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like having special powers, comes with a price of your own sanity/morals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvo thought it was one of the most ironic powers he’d gotten. Before the death of his beloved Empress, he was sent out of Dunwall to find help, a possible cure for the rat plague. And now he was using those very same rats against his enemies.</p><p><br/>He first tested it out on an unexpecting target: a lower guard at the Boulevard. The Heart had told him that the man not only stole from his colleagues, but also prioritized himself above his wife and kids. Simply put, not a guard anyone would miss. Or so Corvo tried to rationalise this killing. He had hidden himself in a side alley and rose his hand. The Mark sizzled and Corvo could hear the sound of squeaking rats ring in his ears, soon to be followed by the sound of the actual rats swarming the guard and devouring him alive. Soon the desperate screams were muffled by the rats chewing down on the man’s bloody remains. Corvo smirked before disappearing completely into the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvo had to admit, despite all the killings he had done in the name of saving the empire, he would probably never get used to this power of possession. He had gotten adjusted to blinking around the place to reach his goals faster, but his body would never adapt to possessing another living being. Even possessing the sharp teethed hagfish or the rats would take its mental and physical toll on the Royal Protector, let alone protecting fellow humans. Though sometimes Corvo was plagued by the thought that he no longer counted as a normal human. He was touched by the Void, bore the Outsider’s Mark not only on his skin but internal as well. He could feel it every single time he used his supernatural arsenal.</p><p> </p><p>The Royal Protector studied the hagfish close to the riverbank of the Pub. After having picked up a new rune, he’d decided to give this possession thing a try. His hand hovered over the water and with enough intent, he felt his body suck into the cool water and slip into the slimy flesh of the fish. Even though it must’ve been a mere millisecond, Corvo could feel his own skin twist and turn and pull and stretch to be accommodated in this much tinier non-human body. Disturbed by the unusual vision and feel, Corvo’s body ejected itself brusquely out of the hagfish. In a panic he emerged from the water, gasping and spluttering for air. The animal he’d just possessed drifted to the surface, dead and surrounded in a puddle of blood and vomit.</p><p> When Corvo wiped and licked his lips, a stale nauseating taste was left.</p><p> </p><p>Possessing a human was a different kind of sickening experience. Once the assassin got a better understanding of the power, it was like putting on a very tight, suffocating meat jacket. His arms plunged itself into the guard’s arms. When Corvo stretched his fingers, he watched the fingers that weren’t his own do the same. He felt his heart wrap around his victim’s heart. Like a parasite, he crawled into every cranny of the victim’s body. For the brief moment of possession, their brains melted together and through the eyes of the guard, Corvo confidently stepped through a Wall of Light.</p><p>When he detached himself from the victim, he quickly blinked away. Still, his head felt dizzy and the inside of his mouth tasted like bile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curiously, Corvo watched as the scene in front of him slowed down and fully froze. The guards wore angry mugs, their bodies tense with aggression and ready to strike. Quickly, the masked felon drank a potion of Piero’s Remedy to replenish some of his mana, which he then used on possessing one of the broader Watch guards. He crawled into the man’s skin and quickly walked into the line of fire of an officer. As quick as he possessed the man, he exited him. He blinked to a higher spot and felt the world around him change back to normal. It always gave off a vibrating sensation that rattled through his entire skeleton. The officer fired his shot and the Watch guard took the bullet. Corvo’s little experiment had worked! He never saw himself as a creative artist, but this might as well count as a creative kill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vertigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was truly magnificent to hold such power in your hand. There they stood at the edge of the top of the lighthouse. The wind here was louder than below, more violent too. Corvo could feel it pull at him every time he took a step closer to the unaware officer who was looking out over the edge. The Royal Protector could’ve just pushed the man, or shoot him, or let him be consumed by rats or taste his blade. But instead, the assassin waved his hand violently yet calculated and stern. He felt the wind listen to him, bend to his will and channel a large blast toward the guard. The victim screamed as he was thrown over the railing, soon meeting his crushing end. Corvo gawked at his marked hand. His fingers swiftly turned into a fist and the wind around him went quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not only was it useful for enemies to just disappear into thin nothingness, it kind of helped with Corvo’s conscience. After he slit an unaware enemy’s throat, said enemy turned to black smoke. Vanishing without a trace, slipping right through the Royal Protector’s fingers. It was like he didn’t just kill a man in cold blood. It felt like there wasn’t blood on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>However, at night, Corvo wondered what <em>really</em> happened to those bodies. Did they really just go up in smoke? Or did he send them into the Void, making them drift there forever? The thought of being trapped somehow in that strange place, made his heart feel heavy and uneasy. As if a cold hand grasped around it, pulled on it. When he laid in bed and closed his eyes and drifted off, every person that fell victim to his blade appeared before him. They reminded Corvo he wasn’t innocent. By the time he had executed all key players of the coup, his dreams were swallowed by those lost souls, leaving Corvo in a Void, even more suffocating than the one the Outsider resided in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>